A Kuki Sanban Story
by YodasPatawan
Summary: All the members of Sector V have a talet they can donate to the team. 3 on the other hand doesn't have much. This is the story on how she was brought into the KND.IF U REVIEW TIS I'LL REVIEW URS!
1. Introduction

3: bout tine someone did a story totally bout me. YAY!

Me: ANYWAY I know from me you usually get a 1/5 story but this has NO and I repeat NO ships. WOW! That scares me.

1: Alright already start the story.

DISCLAMIER: ONLY SAYING IT ONCE. I DON'T OWN SO DON'T SUE!

Summary: #3 ain't the toughest girl in the kids next door. Everyone in the secret organization has a characteristic that shows how and why they are in the knd, but what does she have? This is the story of what happened for her to be accepted.

There are five children in Sector V #s 1, 2, 3, 4, & 5. They all have different skills that show their…uniqueness. #1 the leader, #1 shows leadership skills. He has bravery to go on missions alone. He never leaves a member behind hind and he can take on many teenagers at once.

#2 who is the 2x4 expert. He is kind of over-weight but is still very handy. He can make any machine his team needs. He is also quite skilled with their weaponry, probably because he designed most of it.

#4 the big bad tough guy of the bunch. Skilled in hand to hand combat. He may not be the brightest person in the world…ok he's not bright at all, (#4 HEY!) but still is excellent in kicking adult butt.

#5 she always keeps a cool head and has a lot of different qualities. She is top-notch in stealth. She was also privately trained by one of the kids next door ex-top stealth master, #11 Cree Lincoln (her sister).

But then there is #3, if you went into her room you'd barely have room to move because it's covered head-to-toe with stuffed animals (more specifically Rainbow Monkeys). She is kind and caring but how is that vital to the kids next door? Few people know the tale of how she was chosen and some of them were decommissioned so they never even know about her, but there are three people who know the tale. Kuki Sanban, a.k.a. #3, Mushi Sanban, her sister, and me. Here is the tale of Kuki Sanban and how she became part of the kids next door.


	2. A forever friendship and the end

Me: Ok that was the Introduction now on with the actual story,

Kuki and Mushi Sanban were playing in the sand box. Kuki Sanban is eight years old and Mushi is 5 or 6 (a/n ?). They were playing with their Rainbow Monkeys with out a care in the world.

There were some people who were watching them would make them care. There were three kids standing by the monkey bars smoking candy cigarettes. Dustin, David, & Drake in other words Dumb, Dumber, and Dumberer. They were the big shots of the elementary school. They trued to act all tough 'cause they were the only eleven years olds in the whole school. They were the oldest because they were left back in kindergarten. They were also known for picking on younger kids. Dustin tapped the others on the shoulder and signaled to Kuki and Mushi. They made their way over to the two but not without pushing a few kids on the way.

"Well look what we have here boys," David said.

"What do you want you big meanies," Mushi said and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Oh look boys the big bad kindergartener is gonna tell us off," Drake mocked.

"What do you want," Kuki repeated what her sister said.

"Ew…what is this," Dustin said picking up there Rainbow Monkey.

"Hey leave him alone!" Mushi said and stood up barely reaching Dustin's waist. Dustin dropped the doll and grabbed Mushi by her collar.

"Oh yea and whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" Dustin asked bringing her up to eye level.

"Um…um…" Mushi said looking scared.

"LET HER GO!" Kuki said and rose from her spot. By now a group of onlookers came and were forming a circle around them. Dustin threw Mushi hard onto the ground and tears formed in her eyes but she didn't show them.

"Big bad sister coming to save the day," he said and the three started laughing. He looked and Drake and smiled. When he turned to face Kuki she turned around and he started laughing again. Then she turned around and punched him in his nose making it bleed. The whole crowd started laughing. Kuki grabbed Mushi's hand and they were heading towards their home.

One of their on-lookers were none other then Wallabee Beetles or as he liked to be called Wally. He was in Kuki's class but not that close to her. He was amazed at that sudden outburst because Kuki always brought Rainbow Monkeys to show-and-tell he figured she didn't have it in her. He saw D,D, & D start to go after them so he tore off to warn her and there was another PERSONAL reason.

"Hey Kuki... KUKI!" he called and started running after her.

"Huh?" she said and saw him approaching her, "aren't you in my class?"

"Yea…nevamind that…" he said in his Australian accent, "those guys are coming after you!"

"What…AH!" She screamed because she was picked up from behind by Drake. Her sister was picked up by David. Wally slipped away unnoticed. He jumped behind the tree and watched from there. He saw Kuki squirming around and Dustin whisper something in her ear. While he was talking Wally noticed a look of great fear come onto Kuki's face. Dustin took a step back and from training Wally could tell he was about to strike. Wally came charging out of his hiding place and hit Dustin hard in the mouth causing Dustin to stumble back a few feet.

"Why you little bastard!" Dustin said and turned to see Wally crouching in a Kung-Fu stance. "C'mon another damn 3rd grader!" He went to punch Wally but he easily dodged it. The other two dropped Mushi and Kuki who landed on the cement. The three Ds surrounded Wally but he thinks nothing of it. Dustin attacks first but he dodges it. David attacks next and he blocks it. While battling David, Drake sneaks up behind him and was about to grab him when Kuki gives another good punch. Wally straightens up and the three of them walk out of the park.

"Do you want me to walk you home so those cruddy jerks don't um…attack you again?" he asked but that wasn't the real reason he wanted to walk her home.

"Sure," Kuki said smiling. While walking towards her house they were talking about all different things.

"Mushi go on inside I'll meet you in a sec…k?" Kuki asked when they reached their house and Mushi went inside. "Thanks Wally," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you in school Monday, k?" she skipped into the house smiling.

Wally walked off dumbstruck mumbling things every now and then like "Cute cruddy girl" and "can't wait till Monday".

That is the story of how Kuki…well now #3 got chosen for the kids next door and the same for #4. Mushi doesn't remember the story to well, but Kuki and Wally I think they'll remember it for the rest of their lives.

THE END

I wasn't gonna make it on the lips I mean C'MON they're in 3rd grade for gods sake! LoL

Me: I hope you guys like please R&R this stands for all my stories if you review my storys I'll review yours!


End file.
